Qu'est ce qui se passe ?
by Akuma Cipher
Summary: La Planète Terre se fait envahir par des extra-terrestres qui n'ont aucune pitié, et l'un d'eux prennent en partant un garçon, qui leur a pour une raison inconnue attirer l'attention...Pourquoi ?


**Alors, je m'emmerdais, du coup je fais un One-Shot (Avec peut-être une suite, cela dépendra si vous aimez \\_(OoO)_/.), donc je vais vite, j'espère que vous aimerez :D!**

* * *

Tout s'est passé si vite. On n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre. Des êtres venues de l'espace, venu pour "vendre notre planète", ou un truc dans ce genre...J'ai pas tout compris façon, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour. A première vue, ils ressemblaient à des humains, comme nous... Tout les enfants et les adultes qu'ils les observaient étaient en émerveillement. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à nous **pulvériser.**

J'ai couru plus vite que toute ma vie ce jour-là, essayant de leur échapper. C'était sans aucun efforts, et puis je remarqua, avec effroi, que toute ma famille avait était **détruite** par des moyens atroces. Ma mère avait la tête arrachée, tandis que mon père s'était fait transpercer le ventre par un bras de ces monstres, je ne voulais même pas regarder le corps de mes sœurs. Je vais vers mon père, et me met à genoux devant lui, il me regarda avec tout son amour qu'il portait pour moi, en pleurant. Il me souri, et me murmure que tout se passera bien avant de lâcher son dernier souffle.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, au moment où je vis une ombre, et me retourna. Un de ces... ces monstres était juste devant moi, souriant, avec une boule de lumière dans sa main, et alors qu'il allait (supposément) m'achever, son appareil à l'œil clignotant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il cria quelque-chose (Qui ressembla étrangement au japonais de ma planète.) vers un de ces "compagnons", et l'autre répondit. Il m'attrapa, sans que je ne résiste, ayant perdu la volonté de vivre après avoir vu ce massacre. Intérieurement, je me demandais pourquoi ma vie ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu, j'avais un rêve plutôt cliché.

Avoir un boulot cool, ensuite avoir une femme avec qui je me marierait et avoir des enfants, ensuite faire des voyages dans différents pays, comme le Japon, l'Angleterre, les États-Unis. Mais tout sa avait était gâché. L'alien me mit dans un truc, je n'eus pas la volonté de bien vérifier, et je vie le sol s'éloigner à haute vitesse. Je pus voir ma planète détruite au loin. Détruite par les aliens et aussi par les tentatives des humains pour leur en empêcher. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'évanouis.

 **TimeSkip**

Je fus réveiller après un long moment, enfin...Réveiller n'est pas le bon terme, j'étais à moitié conscient. Je voyais flou, et j'entendais comme un sourd. Je voyais des choses m'observant, avec mon ventre ouvert, je n'ai pas eu la force de rester éveillé plus longtemps.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, je me réveilla avec une énorme fatigue, par terre, dans ce qu'il me semble être une sorte de cellule avec une porte barricadé par je ne sais quel matériau. J'avais toujours mes habits, mais je sentais bizarrement que quelque-chose était différent. À peine fus-je réveillé, que la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'un de ces monstres rentra en souriant, mais habillé d'une veste de scientifique. Je faisais exactement le contraire, ma tristesse étant remplacé par la rage.

"Bonjour, Aku." Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent pour deux raisons. Primo, je pouvais maintenant les comprendre, et à moins qu'ils ont fait en sorte de me faire un coup à la matrix et de m'apprendre leur langue, je vois pas comment. Deuzio, il m'avait appelé "Aku", et je ne sais pas d'où sa venait. Alors bien sûr, avec une intelligence venu du plus profond de moi-même, je répondis avec élégance.

"Quoi ?" Son sourire sembla s'élargir.

"Bienvenue sur la planète Vegeta, Aku. Tu es ici présent car tu as eu l'humble honneur d'avoir eu le sang compatible pour "participer" à notre expérience." J'étais inquiet, de quoi il parlait ?

"D-de quelle expérience vous parlez ?" Dis-je avec inquiétude et de fatigue, qui semblait disparaître lentement.

"Nous cherchions depuis quelques décennies une espèce, une personne compatible avec notre expérience, ayant pour but de mélanger plusieurs races puissantes de l'univers en une seule personne pour nous aider à détruire les personnes qui imposent sur nous leurs dictatures depuis un bon bout de temps." Annonça-t-il, son sourire disparu. Il avait perdu toute once de plaisir, de rigolade, ou de quoi que ce soit qu'il le faisait sourire. Il y avait toujours un énorme truc qui me tracassait.

"...Pourquoi avoir détruit...Ou quelque-chose comme sa, ma planète?" Dans ses yeux, je remarqua une once de pitié pour moi, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle est apparu.

"Une équipe de guerriers de mon peuple, les Saiyans, on eut l'ordre de "préparer" ta planète pour la vente." J'étais choqué, ma famille, toute l'humanité, le futur que j'avais espéré avoir, avait était détruit, pour seulement une putain de marchandise ! Et tout cela à cause de ces dictateurs...

"...Si je comprend bien, ce n'est pas votre faute, mais celle de ces...Dictateurs, c'est ça ?" Lui demandai-je, pour en être sûr. Il semblait surprit que je réagisse comme sa, sans rancune, mais même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais quand-même enragé envers cette équipe de **macaques** qui avait tout détruit...

"Oui, c'est bien-cela. Maintenant je vais expliquer ce que vous avez." Je le regardais avec toute mon attention.

"Alors, votre corps, d'abord humain, n'avais qu'une fraction insignifiante de Ki en lui, ce qui a surpris la plupart de mon équipe, dois-je l'admettre, mais nous avons résolu sa en mélangeant votre ADN à celui d'autre races. D'abord nous commencé le processus d'injecter l'ADN des différentes races, c'est-à-dire, la nôtre, ensuite celle de nos dictateurs, puis celle d'une race capable de régénérer leurs membres, ou ayant d'autres facultés...Ensuite, nous avons commencé le processus de ressemblance. Nous avons fais en sorte que votre corps ressemble à celui d'un Saiyan, et que aussi votre Ki ressemble à celui d'un Saiyan, et nous avons réussi." Affirma-t-il en regardant derrière-moi. Confus, je regarde derrière-moi, et je découvre que j'ai une queue de singe, que je n'avais pas remarquer, comme si elle avait toujours était là.

"Oh. Je ne...m'attendais pas à sa. Maintenant quoi ?" Demandai-je, ma curiosité ayant décidé de faire un petit coucou.

"Maintenant, pour faire en sorte que tu sois prêt, nous allons t'entraîner." Déclara-t-il, en souriant alors que d'autres personnes rentraient dans la salle, avec une armure qui ressemblait à ceux qui avaient envahi ma planète.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression **d'être dans la merde ?**

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce One-Shot est finit, vous pouvez le voir comme vous le voulez, peut-être même faire une suite, mais demander moi avant, sa serait mieux s'il-vous-plaît. Aussi, si vous souhaitez que j'en fasse une histoire moi-même, dites-le moi ! Je ferais en sorte de continuer cette histoire à mon rythme ! Et je dis bien à mon rythme, car en vacances, je ferais énormément de choses avec ma famille, voilà !**

 **Tchüss tout le monde !**


End file.
